The eight deadly sins
by Chizu-sama
Summary: Envy kidnappes Roy to make him the newest homunculus
1. Chapter 1

The eight deadly sins

Envy was exploring cantral city when he came across a building. He recognized this building as the building he saw Ed go into some other time. So he went to spy through the window and maybe he would be able to find his little chibi.Instead of Ed he saw something else. it was Roy talking to Havoc about his famous mini skirt plan, that gave Envy an idea. Once Havoc had been chased off by Hawkeyeand Roy was supposedly doing his paper work,Envy jumped in through the window and said "you there!" Roy turned around and screamed "Aah! talking palm tree!" that made Envy angry."I'm not a palm tree!"and before Roy could say another word,Envy grabbed a potato sack out of his hair and threw Roy in, which somehow knocked him out... When Roy woke up he found himself in some sort of potato sack."Aah! where am I!"cried Roy."Just shut up we're almost there"replied Envy."Where are we going?"asked Roy "oh...nowhere important..." answered Envy."It's a petting zoo isn't it? Ilove those!"exclaimed Roy "no! it's not a petting zoo, it's an evil lair!"said Envy.Roy wrinkled his nose and said "it smells like potatos in here". "I WONDER WHY!"screamed Envy.There was silence for the rest of the way...

Inside the homuculus evil lair, Envy dumped Roy out of the sack.Roy had fallen asleep.So Envy kicked him a few times to wake him up."Aah! where am I!"cried Roy."Oh, don't even start!" yelled Envy.


	2. Chapter 2

Hawkeye walked into Roy's office saying "sir, have you been talking to your plants again?"

But all that she found was, well... nothing really, if she was excpecting Roy.So she decided to

go looking for him. ...

"What!" screamed Roy "You want me to be a homunculus!"."Ow! don't scream in my

ear!"said Envy.Envy had just told Roy about the plan and that plan is (if you have'nt guessed it

yet)for Roy to become the newest homunculus."no way, I refuse"said Roy."oh come on!"

pleaded Envy "this is a once in a lifetime chance! and you get a great new name".Roy disagreed

"now why would Iwant to change my name?Roy is a beautiful name, is'nt it?" Envy just

stared."what? you don't think Roy is a pretty name?well it is! so harumph!". "Umm...

yeah..."Envy replied. ...

Hawkeye had gathered up her best forces to go on the search for Roy.The group included

Edward, Havoc and Black Hayate.It may be small, but it must work or else Roy might be gone

forever!Hawkeye took some of Roy's paper and told Black Hayate to track down Roy from

his smell.Black Hayate led them around town, through buildings and across bridges. When they

came to a stop they found themselves infront of a paper factory.They all sighed "I guess Roy

never does his paperwork..."Hawkeye said.

Back inside of Roy's office Hawkeye, Havoc and Ed were searching for something they could

use to find Roy. After alot of searching they decided to use his shoes."I'm sorry Black Hayate,

this is all we could find."apoligized Hawkeye.Black Hayate smelled Roy's shoe, made a face

then led them out of the building again.This is where thier journey begins.

more chapters comeing soon! please review


	3. Chapter 3

"I now dubb you pervert, the homunculus."prolaimed Envy.Why is my name pervert? can't it be something better like beauty?". Envy sighed and said "that's what I wanted my name to be when I first became a homunculus, but now I have learnt to love my name,and you will learn to love you name too pervert!"."But I'm not a pervert!'cried Roy(pervert)."Oh yeah, and that miniskirt plan really prooves your innocence"replied Envy. Roy glared at him,and Envy smiled back."meanie"mummbled Roy.

"now we need to find you some new homunculus clothes,that military uniform doen't look very evil..."said Envy.Envy walked out of the room to find some new clothes for Roy. While Envy was gone Wrath came into the room.He staredat Roy for awhile and Roy stared back.Then Wrath brock the silence and asked"what are you?"."What do you think I am?"answered Roy. "Well, I can tell you're not a homunculus..."replied Wrath"not yet at least..."grumbled Roy. "What?"excaimed Wrath "you're going to be a homunculus!"

"um, wait-"

"that's so great!I've always wanted there to be an eight homunculus!"

"no! I didn't mean-"

"hmm, now you need to have the tattoo"said Wrath as he pulls big stamp out from behind his back"Where should it be?"questioned Wrath "no! I don't want it stay away!"cried Roy. "I know how about right on your forehead!"exclaimed Wrath. "Not my beautiful face!"screeched Roy "Yup! right in the middle of you face!" laughed Wrath. Roy started away from Wrath and Wrath started chasing after him "get back here!"yelled Wrath "never!"cried Roy.

Envy was searching everywhere for a costume for Roy."Aha! exclaimed Envy "I found the perfect thing!"Then he heard from the other room "get back here!" "never!"."Well,I guess Wrath is back"Envy said.

"Ow!"yelled Roy as he tripped over something."Gah!"cried Wrath as he tripped over Roy and in doing so the stamp flew out of his hand, hit Roy and left a mark. Not just any mark but the homunculus mark!At that moment Envy walked into the room."Oh hi Envy!"said Wrath who was still on the floor "I was just giving Roy the official initiation as a homunculus!"."Hahahaha!"laughed Envy then Wrath started laughing also as Roy just glared at them both.


End file.
